


Other Shades Of Happiness

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, James Herondale - Freeform, Jordelia, M/M, Matthew Fairchild - Freeform, MatthewxLucie, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Last Hours - Freeform, Thomastair, alastair carstairs - Freeform, anna lightwood - Freeform, ariadne bridgestock - Freeform, arianna - Freeform, christopher lightwood - Freeform, cordelia carstairs - Freeform, lucie herondale - Freeform, thomas lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A short and sweet ice skating fic!The group goes ice skating in winter on a day off!
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Other Shades Of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my return from writers block, so it's likely to need improvement. 
> 
> Leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments! Hope you enjoy!

“Come on now Lucie!” Matthew called, his cheeks pink with cold and happiness. It was a crisp November day, and soft thick snow fell from the sky, painting a scene as picturesque as a postcard. Due to the nature of the weather, the group had decided to give ice skating a shot. So now, here they were. Lucie leaped out onto the ice, wobbled, and then gained her footing, pride lighting up her face. Catching Matthew’s hand in her own, she grinned and began skating around the outdoor London ice rink. Matthew then slowed to a stop, and Lucie tightened her grip on Matthew’s gloved hand. Twirling, radiating with happiness and warmth, despite the chilly weather, Lucie’s face was as bright as the sun. “You are an excellent skater, Matthew.” Lucie said, a small smirk gracing her face. “What can I say? I am a man of many talents, and ice skating just happens to be one of them.” Matthew replied, picking up Lucie and twirling her in the air, her shout of joy and exhilaration more revitalizing to him then a cold glass of water and a meal after a long day. 

James, Cordelia, Anna, Thomas, and Christopher cheered from the benches they were sitting on, the whole group preparing to stand up and skate themselves. Cordelia smiled softly at the sight of her parabatai’s happiness, with James hugging her close to cherish her cheerfulness in the depths of his heart. Christopher eagerly took down notes of the weather to serve in a future project, while Anna wore that private smile of hers, reveling in the simple calm of the moment. It was a much-needed break from the crazy of the real world. Nobody there had patrol that day, and it was like a fairytale - snow and laughter and spicy cider, warm feelings to burn away the chill. No threats bore down upon them, Anna thought. For once, there was no pressure, no blood or harsh breathing or death. 

Ariadne and Alastair were on their way to join the group, arriving a little bit later with food and extra mittens. “Come on everybody! You simply must join us!” Matthew called from the middle of the rink a split second before Lucie tackled him to the ground, messing up his hair with kisses. The group stood, stretching their legs and gazing with exasperation at Matthew and Lucie. “It appears there is no stopping them.” Thomas said quietly, laughter filling his voice. Matthew whirled then, pulling Lucie down on top of him and playfully yanking a strand of her hair. She shrieked, and thus the fight began. Matthew stood up and bolted across the ice with Lucie in close pursuit, calling out "You won't get away with this Matthew!". "I have no doubt about it!" he shouted back, and then sped up to hide the smile on his face.  


“We should most likely go join in, you know, before one of them murders the other.” Anna suggested, gracefully making her way onto the rink. James sighed, offered his hand to Cordelia, and proceeded to escort her onto the rink. Cordelia spun eagerly, and James gazed at her as if she were the stars and the moon. Christopher sat back down and opened his notebook. “I think I will stay behind and take down some more data. I’ll join later!” Christopher called, already looking around and dashing down words and numbers. Thomas everyone with the newly arrived Ariadne and Alastair. The pair waved happily, holding high the bags and cups they had brought with them. The group converged, claiming the comforting drinks and delicious food and shedding their wet scarves for new ones. “Thank you guys! It’s very appreciated.” Matthew said, gratitude filling his eyes. “Yes. Especially since I don’t know if Lucie could survive much longer without sustenance.” Cordelia replied, mischief glinting in her eyes as Lucie made an offended sound and replied with “Hey! I was doing just fine thank you very much!” 

Anna lightly skated to meet Ariadne, taking her by the hand and smiling hesitantly. Ariadne returned the face, and the pair skated off together, happy and in love in their own little bubble. Alastair’s face was fixed in it’s permanent slight shade of pessimism, mixed with amusement at the antics he was witness to. His face brightened however when Thomas arrived beside him, grin on face and hand outstretched. The couples fell into a loose rhythm, drawing flowers and hearts on the ice with their skates. Cordelia and James, Anna and Ariadne, Matthew and Lucie, Thomas and Alastair… each in their own little crystalline bubble of stolen happiness. Christopher smiled from the side, content to talk to his friends and for them to be happy as he planned his next experiment. Their laughter and their chatter echoed to the sky, intermingling with the other shades of happiness there that day. 

  
  
  



End file.
